Letters to the Skinny Girl
by crying-bloodx
Summary: When Lizzie's eating disorder therapy doesn't help, she is sent to a teen help school. Is the love for her family, Miranda, and especially Gordo, after his love notes to her, enough to get cured and home?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters, just the plot. * I am going to have fun writing this one, I already have the whole story  
planned out. I usually just improvise every day. *  
  
Letters to the Skinny Girl  
  
The rain was cold against Lizzie's back. She was determined to keep running. The sound of her feet thumping eventually grew more and more harmonized with the splatter of the rain and her loud panting. She remembered seeing a show that said more weight was lost if you swung your arms while running. She tried it. Her arms swayed back and forth, making her even more tired. She tried listening to the sounds around her. The frequent thunder, the water splattering on the pavement, but Lizzie started feeling weak. Falling to the ground, the sixteen year old held herself up with one knee as she quivered.  
Lizzie McGuire had been a normal, happy girl until she started paying more attention to her reflection in the mirror. She remembered that one time Miranda had developed a short eating disorder often, but convinced herself what she was doing was perfectly healthy. Every morning, she would wake up, look in the mirror, and scramble through her closet, looking for the outfit that made her look skinniest. Gradually, she started eating less and less, until she only ate a few celery sticks and a cup of non-fat yogurt a day. She excersiced every second that she wasn't at school, with Miranda and Gordo, or doing homework. It went from a simple habit to a dangerous problem in a matter of weeks.  
Lizzie shook the stabbing pang of hunger in her stomach off, and decided to head home.  
"Hi, hunny." Jo Mcguire said happily.  
Lizzie's face was pale, and she was shaking.  
"Hi." She croaked softly.  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Her mom looked at her, worried over her obvious illness.  
"Nothing. It's just cold out there." She said, as she swung her backpack, which she'd left on the kitchen floor that afternoon, over her shoulder and ran upstairs.  
What's wrong? Maybe that Lizzie was starving herself to keep up with the constant "fads" and fit into her prom dress in two months. What's wrong?!?! Maybe that Lizzie felt obliged to be a beautiful STICK due to the fact that her mind was boggling with ideas of looks and no self confidence. But, as usual, she answered "nothing".  
After her homework was finished, she went online. Gordo and Miranda were on the IM chatrooms.  
Randerrock88: Hey, Lizzie. What's up?  
McGuireBabeL: Nothing much. Just went running.  
Gcamera: Again? You run anymore and you'll burst, McGuire.  
McGuireBabeL Yeah, um Gordo, I don't think I'll burst."  
Randerrock88 Yeah, anyway. The math homework was hard, wasn't it?"  
Gcamera: Yup.well, kind of. Considering it was boring me out of my mind.but it wasn't really THAT hard."  
McGuireBabeL: Uh.guys? I'm feeling a little sick. I'll talk to you later."  
Randerrock88: Adios!"  
Gcamera: Ciao."  
* McGuireBabeL signed off at 7:34 PM *  
Randerrock88: Sick?  
Gcamera: Yep.wonder why. You know she hasn't been eating much.  
Randerrock88: Yeah.  
Gcamera: Well, I gotta go. My mom wants me to get the tools that my dad left in the car. He's building some microwave cart or something."  
Randerrock88: Yeah, I have to go study anyway. Byebye.  
Gcamera: See ya.  
* Gcamera signed off at 7:37 PM *  
* Randerrock88 signed off at 7:38 PM * 


	2. Chapter Two: Are you sure you're all rig...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters, Disney does. ________________________________________________________________________  
Letters to the Skinny Girl ________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter Two ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie went downstairs as her mother called her for dinner. Spaghetti, meatballs, and vinergar salad. Lizzie ate some lettuce, and quietly shoved the rest of the food into the napkin on her lap when her family wasn't looking. Matt looked at her oddly. Had he seen her food falling under the table? After dinner, the said goodnight to her parents and ran upstairs. She grabbed her book, "Of Carbs and Fat: A book of dieting". (Okay, I just totally made up that book's name) She was reading the next chapter.how to loose weight fast, when Matt walked in. He was in sixth grade, but had matured more than you'd think in a year. "Uh.Lizzie?" He said quietly entering the room. "Yeah." She responded, not taking her eyes of the page. "I. I saw you putting your food in your lap." He whispered. "I wasn't hungry. I'm trying to read, Matt." "Yeah. well, you haven't been eating much. Gordo asked me if you were okay; he said you almost fainted in algebra. Anyway, I'll leave you alone." He left.  
  
Lizzie picked up her journal. It was black, with baby blue stars and light blue pages.  
  
July 26, 2003 10:30 PM  
  
I went running today. Not very interesting, since I go running every day. I looked at the bathroom scale today. I lost five pounds in one week. I was pretty happy. I did my homework tonight so I could go to the movies with Miranda and Gordo tomorrow. I think Matt suspected about my food. I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell someone. Just tell them, I haven't eaten a meal in three days. I need help. But do I really need help? It seems healthy. Today I even ate part of my salad. And I'm excercising, so this can't be bad. It's just a natural way to be. slim. Maybe I'm fooling myself. They say people go through denial when they first start an eating disorder. Well I don't think so. I feel perfectly healthy. So what if I get a little weak in the knees? That's normal, isn't it? Anyway, I feel tired. I'm going to bed now.  
  
Lizzie changed into her PJs and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror for the eighth time that day before going to bed.  
  
The next day the three met at the Digital Bean at 3:00 PM.  
  
"Hey," They all said in unision as the met. Miranda got a Digital Chocolate Sundae, Gordo got a Coke and a giant cookie, and Lizzie got a bottle of water. "What's wrong Lizzie? You haven't had the usual in weeks. months?" Miranda said. When she said "the usual", she meant the order that Lizzie always got at the Digital Bean: a medium burger and a giant cookie. Of course, that was before she started watching her weight. "Uh . nothing. Just watching out for my healthy. Do you knoe how many calories are in that sundae?" She asked. Gordo looked at her. "Lizzie, you're strange. Are you sure you're all right?" She gave him a simple nod. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Fall

________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Keep on R/R! ************************************************************************  
Letters to the Skinny Girl ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Three ________________________________________________________________________  
  
* Oh.I just realized I said she did her homework on Saturday, yet in her diary it said July 26. Sorry, let's just say it was summer homework and her mom made her do a chapter a week. (Sometimes my brain blocks out from  
what my fingers are typing, lol) Excuse the mistake! *  
  
The movie was great. Gordo said the direction was horrible, but Miranda and Lizzie couldn't care less. Brad Pitt was in it; of course they loved it.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes as Miranda raved on about the scene where Brad Pitt took his shirt off to slap the flames growing in the cave.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go, guys. See you later." Lizzie said, a fake smile on her face. She was feeling sick again.  
  
"Bye." Gordo said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Adios." Miranda smiled.  
  
Lizzie walked outside. The air was warm against her back. She was wearing her blue jogging shorts, and everyone in her family knew what that meant. She'd be out for the next two hours sprinting. This time, though, as her foot hit the pavement, a wave of sickness hit her body. She felt a rush of cold shivers wave down her back and saw the clouds in the sky spin. Her head stung with pain as she hit the ground. The last thing she saw was the direct view of the sun before it was all black.  
  
A doctor hovered over her. A small beeping sound could be heard from close by. Lizzie saw her mother run up to her.  
  
"She's awake!" Jo yelled to Sam.  
Lizzie heard them talking. The conversation went as Jo held on to Lizzie's hand.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked.  
  
The doctor responded, "We've seen this in a lot of teenage girls. Apparently she hasn't been eating properly. Her blood sugar level is was too low, and her strength is disinigrating. Whether this is an eating disorder or not, Elizabeth has to start eating, or this will be a serious, maybe even fatal, danger. I advise you talk to her. There's a psychological program in the left wing of the hospital that handles girls with eating disorders. I would strongly recommend that, if her problem is a disorder. If not, we can prescribe some vitamins and pills that will slow down her metabolism so she can take in more healthy parts of food."  
  
Jo looked at her. "Hunny, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
Lizzie tried to speak loudly, but her voice came out as a rough whisper. "Three days ago." She couldn't lie. "Well, actually, I had a one.two spoonfuls of yogurt this morning."  
  
"Sweetie, I thought you were eating your meals! You always finish your dinner." Sam responded.  
  
Lizzie felt this odd urge to tell the truth. "I. I've been putting my food in my lap. I didn't think this would happen. It's not so bad, really, I was just trying to watch my weight."  
  
Jo sighed as a worried tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Gordo and Miranda came running through the door as fast as they could. Miranda almost tripped before she noticed how close the bed was to the entrance.  
  
"We got here as quick as possible," Miranda said, panting.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gordo said, kneeling next to the bed.  
  
Lizzie whispered back as she shoved her sweat covered hair out of her eyes. "I'm fine, Gordo." 


	4. Chapter Four: Therapy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Letters to the Skinny Girl (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
Chapter Four: Therapy  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A week after the hospital, Lizzie confessed that she had been losing weight on purpose. She was diagnosed with anorexia and sent to therapy.  
  
The room was dim. Lizzie squinted as her eyes slowly became accustomed to the light difference from the bright hospital corridors to the therapy room.  
  
"You must be Lizzie. My name is Christina Nowle, you can call me Tina." A short, thin woman greeted her, holding out her hand. The woman's brown hair was tied back in a bun. She wore a long denim skirt and a white button-up blouse. Her room was adorned with paintings of dogs, and lighthouses on beaches.  
  
Lizzie shook hands with her as her new psychologist stood up. The 16 year old was surprised to find herself inches above such an older woman.  
  
Lizzie was nervous. Her hands shook slightly as she sat down in the seat the woman pointed to in front of her desk. The therapy began.  
  
They started off with a few simple questions. Was Lizzie happy at home, was she all right in school, did she feel overall positively. Lizzie answered honestly yes to all of them.  
  
Then Tina started asking about how she felt about her looks, her body, her weight. Lizzie hid the fact that she thought she was huge and covered it up with a less impacting, "I think I could be thinner".  
  
The therapy was over before she knew it. It was all pretty simple, easy questions, nothing too personal. Tina wrote a last note, capped her pen, shook hands again, and cheerfully showed Lizzie the door.  
  
*Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm having writers block. The next  
one will be long.I PROMISE. * 


	5. Chapter Five: The Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters. jeez, disclaimers  
are annoying.  
  
* Hey, I am thinking of writing a story after this where Gordo is recruited  
to go to war. They'll be eighteen, but I'm not sure if it would make a  
good plot. Tell me if you like the idea! *  
  
Letters to the Skinny Girl  
____________________  
  
-----------------------------  
____________________  
  
Chapter Five  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A few weeks later, Lizzie's therapy became boring to her. It was no longer the mystery of what Tina would ask, no longer the excitement of what praise Lizzie would receive for improvement and cooperation. It became a chore, a hassle neccesary by rules every two days. Lizzie didn't mind it much anymore, she just dozed off, daydreaming through it. Tina quickly became frustrated.'  
  
"So," Tina said during one Tuesday session, "Do you think there was a reason for your disorder?"  
  
Lizzie burst. She would no longer handle these boring therapy meetings.  
  
"I don't KNOW why I did it, I just did! Please, let me go. These therapies aren't helping, you know. I fainted yesterday, you know why? Because this is something I have to solve by myself. Please, just let me go." That sounded nothing like Lizzie. What had gotten over her?  
  
Tina's voice was testy. "Very well. I knew this was coming. Lizzie, you have a strong character. You need to find it in you to cure yourself. But, in any case, I was prepared for this. This session is over."  
  
Lizzie opened the door. She regretted having responded that way.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." She said, walking out of the room.  
  
The air was brisk, and Lizzie felt depressed. She thought about it. Why had she done that? Three weeks of sessions and she hadn't even completed the first level. Just like rythmic gymnastics, never finished. Just like her relationship with Gordo, never came to the next level. That was strange, Lizzie thought. What did Gordo have to do with this? Lizzie brushed that subconscious comment away and ignored the fact that she'd wished, for that breif second, that Gordo would be more than a friend.  
  
At her house, Lizzie found that her mother was sitting on the kitchen stool, rummaging through papers, while her father worked a small calculator, taking notes.  
  
"Bill week, huh?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Why, you're home early. The sun isn't even down yet. What time is it, seven?" Jo said.  
  
"Yup. not much to talk about at therapy. Listen, I'm tired. I'm going to go upstairs." She said.  
  
While Lizzie slept, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jo answered?  
  
"Yes, this is Doctor Nowle, Lizzie's therapist. I just called to say that I don't think Lizzie is progressing much. I know this is hard, but I think it's best if you sent her to a school I would highly recommend. Pine Ridge, it's a school for teenagers who have problems. Everything from drugs to abuse to eating disorders is treated there, and I would advise you give it a try. It is a boarding school, but for some girls, therapy just won't do it."  
  
Jo was stunned. "Uh.yes, Doctor Nowle, thank you. I. I'll try it."  
  
"If you are to send her, don't tell her until right before she is sent. She will probably try to run away if you tell her too soon. The number is 1800. "  
  
Jo scribbled the number down, thanked Tina once again, and hung up. She explained everything to Sam, sadly shaking her head in disbelief of her daughter's denial of her problem. 


	6. Chapter Six: Goodbye, Hilldridge

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters, Disney owns them all.  
  
~*-_Letters to the Skinny Girl_-*~  
Chapter Six  
  
Lizzie rang Gordo's doorbell. She knew Miranda was over there, because they'd planned to go to the movies all together.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Gordo opened the door. "Uh . I don't mean to be rude, but why is your mom here? Are you going through another one of those "mother-daughter friendship" phases again? And . why are you crying?"  
  
Miranda walked to the door.  
  
"Hola, Lizzie. What's wrong?" She said, pausing to stare at her.  
  
Lizzie's sobs broke her sentence into pieces, but it was understandabe to her best friends. "Gordo, Miranda * sob * I . my therapy * sob * didn't * sob * work. I . they . they're sending me to a boarding school." She sustained her tears, then started crying uncontrolably into her hands.  
  
"For how long?" Miranda asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Until she's cured. It could be from two months to two years." Her mother responded. "It's necessary."  
  
Miranda hugged Lizzie, tears now falling from her eyes, too. Gordo was shocked. His eyes turned red and watery, but he made sure not a tear dropped. He stepped forward, and started to say something, but could find no words. He hugged Lizzie.  
  
The three hugged and said goodbye for a whole hour, and Miranda and Gordo promised to write every day. Rules at the new school said Lizzie could only write twice a week, but she promised she'd take advantage of the time.  
  
An hour later, in Lizzie's car  
  
Lizzie looked out the window as salty drops left marks on her cheeks. Goodbye, Hilldridge. She looked at the photo in her hand. It was a picture of her, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, and her parents that had been taken when they'd eaten dinner together at the McGuire house. Beneath it was the class picture of eight grade. She looked at it, smiling slightly. Lizzie had kissed Gordo for the picture. Her mind laughed to remember that day, but nothing could make her laugh on such a horrid day.  
  
The boarding school was an hour away. When they got there, Matt said goodbye to her first. Then Sam, then Jo. The last words she heard from her parents were "be strong." 


	7. Chapter Seven: Welcome to Pine Ridge Boa...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yup . though I wish I owned Adam Lamberg; -sigh- *Hits Lizzie with keyboard*. "Why must you be so mean to Gordo? Ethan is ugly anyway!" Okay . now I'm babbling, so I'll start the story now. ^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter Seven ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The air was warm inside the building. Upon arriving, the sixteen year old had noticed that the brown building looked much like a hotel. A short, black gate surrounded the school, and only a few cars lingered in the parking lot. Apparently her mom had talked all of this out with the workers at Pine Ridge, and had come to a decision on financial issues, living area, classes, programs, and what room Lizzie would be put in.  
  
A tall man greeted Lizzie, his black hair neatly trimmed in curls. He explained everything basic about the school, being extremely friendly. She learned that talking was only allowed at instructed times, and that each person had to reach a number of points to pass a level. There were six levels, and only when level six was finished, or when you turned eighteen, could you leave the school. Points were reduced by breaking rules, and added with cooperation and improvement. The man showed her around, and told her she could not talk to any of the male students. He explained that the school treated not just eating disordered girls, but also drug addicts and teens with behavioral problems. He told her that his name was Mr. White. Mr. White introduced her to Mrs. Dietrich, who showed her to her room and around the school with a smiling face. Although everyone seemed friendly, Lizzie felt horrible.  
  
She was handed a schedule and introduced to the girls in her group. Most of them were drug-addicts, but there was one bulemic girl, and one that had been sent here instead of jail for prostitution. Her roommate was Callie, a nice level one girl who had been addicted to marijuana and crack. The other girls in her group were Lisa, who had dropped out of school and become addicted to pot, Allie, the bulemic girl, Nancy, the prostitute, Heidy, a girl addicted to cocaine, Alicia, a girl who had been arrested seven times for different reasons, and Sara, who was obviously a troubled girl. She had been in jail three times, arrested six times, whe owed the city a total of 3,000 dollars, and was addicted to pretty much every drug imaginable. Lizzie quickly became friends with everyone but Sara, who'd been at Pine Ridge for two years and never passed Level One.  
  
After being introduced to everyone, Lizzie felt a little better, but tears still fell. She looked at the schedule: 7:30 AM: Wake up and bathroom 7:40 AM: Breakfast 8:00 AM: Group 9:30 AM: Individual therapy 10:50 AM: Exercise 11:50 AM: Showers 12:00 PM: Lunch 12:15 PM: Group 2 1:45 PM: Class 5:45 PM: Study Hall (M-W and F-Sat) Free Time (Thursday and Sunday) 6:45 PM: Dinner 7:00 PM: Individual therapy and Point Count 8:30 PM: To be announced each day 9:05 PM: Lights out  
Lizzie was in awe. She had two hours a week of free time. Two hours?!?! Mrs. Dietrich also told her that while she waited for empty bathroom and shower stalls at morning and night, she could take time to write in her journal. The free time was for journals, drawing, and writing letters. Just an hour every Thursday and Sunday . She didn't know how she'd survive.  
  
Her room was a fair size, two beds, one on each side of the room. They were just big enough for one person to have space, and on the walls hung a mirror covered in plastic, which was for the safety of the people who cut themselves, and two magnet boards, one over each bed. The magnet boards were large, and held many magnets. Mrs. Dietrich explained that she could hang her pictures, notes, drawings, letters, and schedules on it.  
  
They all welcomed her and Mrs.Dietrich sent the group to bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Letters

* I meant to make excersice start at 11:30, not 11:50. Sorry about that. *  
Dislcaimer: Don't own anything, yada yada yada.  
Rattyrowe: I know a girl who went to a correctional boarding school,  
that's how I know about how the schools run. (  
  
* Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy! I want to  
finish it or at least get far in before school starts, which for me is September 2, so I'm going to start updating more. For those who asked when  
she'll get Gordo's letters, be patient! *  
  
(Did anyone notice that they made a new Lizzie McGuire episode? They  
haven't made a new one in two months and I'd heard the series was over, then I was watching TV on Friday and they were just like "new episode of Lizzie McGuire, next Friday at seven". Strange thing.though I was really  
happy because now I get to see Gordo!)  
  
Anyway.  
Letters to the Skinny Girl  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Chapter Eight  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Lizzie had to wake up at seven-thirty AM. One of the workers brought her her new uniform. It was a plain, black skirt, a little shorter than knee length, a white button up blouse, and white socks. They allowed her to wear sneakers.  
  
The bathroom was crowded with girls, and Lizzie had to wait five minutes to get a stall and a sink. She had about thirty seconds to do her hair, which was to be put in a braid (part of the uniform. All the girls wore a braid), wash her face, and use the bathroom.  
  
Breakfast was a wheat cereal with a limited amount of sugar, and slices of grapefruit. She ate the grapefruit and left the cereal. After eating, they allowed everyone to brush their teeth. While waiting in line for a sink, Lizzie looked in the safety mirror. She looked strange in her uniform, with her braid. She looked like a robot, standing in line amongst all the others wearing exactly the same clothes and hairdo.  
  
At eight AM she had group. She had no idea what group was, but learned it was therapy where all eight girls talked about their problems. Lizzie enjoyed group somewhat, but stayed quiet until her turn.  
  
"Why are you here, Lizzie?" The director, Mrs.Winston, asked.  
  
"I.I wasn't exactly eating enough." She said, twirling the few loose strands of hair in her fingers.  
  
They talked about ways to achieve their problems, and possible alternatives. It was kind of boring, but Lizzie didn't mind it.  
  
Individual therapy was just like the therapy she used to have, but this time she had a better attitude about it. She knew she needed to earn points to get out of this school, and she also knew that a bad attitude wouldn't help. Her therapist was Mr.Richard. She noticed all her therapists and teachers were women except for him. She also noticed most of the guys had male teachers, although she'd been forbidden to talk to them, she'd seen them in the halls, walking with their classes.  
  
Mr.Richard was nice; he talked about how her problem was normal, and she had nothing to be ashamed of. He also said that wanting to feel pretty was ordinary, but mentioned that Lizzie was already pretty, and did not need to be skinny. He didn't call her pretty in a sort of attracted way, of course, merely trying to boost her confidence. Mr.Richard then talked to her about food. About how it was necessary in living beings, and how we should eat healthy foods when we're hungry, stop when we're full, and cut back on junk food, excersicing regularly. He explained that this was the healthiest way to stay slim.  
  
Excersice was all right. Lizzie had never been to good in gym, but she was releaved to know they'd be jogging. She was a good runner. First, they stretched. That took about ten minutes. They jogged slowly for twenty minutes, and were sent to the showers.  
  
Once again, Lizzie waited for a long time to get a free stall. She had three minutes to shower in barely luke-warm water with cheap shampoo, stubby soap, and pharmacy conditioner.  
  
Lunch was grilled cheese and Caeser salad. She thought about what she'd learned, and tried eating more, but she couldn't. Her stomach ached. She stopped eating, and ran off to the second group. This would obviously take more work than she thought.  
  
After Group 2, she had class. It was just like school, except it was only four hours long, and they didn't cover topics such as art and music. For the first hour, they had History. Then science, then math, then English. That was all. They were assigned very little homework, simple an essay about the civil war. Her teachers were extremely nice and supportove.  
  
She then had Study Hall, since it was Wednesday. She finished her essay right before Mrs.Dietrich delivered the mail. She was allowed to read it during study hall and free time. The first letter was from her parents. It talked about how much they loved her and wanted her to get cured. She appreciated it, and Matt's letter was loving too, but what she really wanted was Gordo and Miranda's letters. First came Miranda's:  
  
Dear Lizzie,______________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________ How are you? Omigosh, you've been gone one day and we already miss you. It's not__ like missing you when I went to Mexico, or when you guys went to Rome, it's more than_ that. I can't believe you are actually there and I am here. I wan't wait to get your letter. Remember I always will support you.__________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ __Gordo was at the DB today, we talked. He said he'd miss you a lot. He told me_____ something, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it now, or even if he wants you to hear it._ I'm sure he'll bring it up in his following letters. ________________________________ __Anyway, your parents explained the whole point system. You have to get lots of points! We need you back home! Even Kate has been kind of nice.well, nicER, after she found_ out about you leaving. Gordo and I went to the movies, trying to comfort ourselves_____ with_popcorn and comedy films. He said it wasn't the same, that it had to be the three__ amigos, and I agreed. We really love you, Lizzie.________________________________ ____Write us if you have any problems, we're always behind you 101%.______________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________333Miranda333_________________________________  
  
The letter was on lined paper. Miranda always wrote everything on notebook paper, no matter how much it meant to her. But Gordo's letter was in nice, fancy, white paper with a decorative border. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The First Full Day and Gor...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Lizzie McGuire characters. The only  
characters I own are the students and workers at Pine Ridge.  
************************************  
I have gotten more and more reviews asking when Lizzie will get Gordo's  
letters. I'm glad you're interested, but remember: Stories require patience. I can't just give her the letters, I must first make her wonder.  
hehehe.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Letters to the Skinny Girl  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter Eight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The letter read, in Gordo's neat, curvy handwriting:  
  
-Dear Lizzie,  
  
How are things with you? I really hope you're doing good. We miss you . a lot. I'm not trying to pressure you to hurry up or anything, we just really miss you even though you've only been gone for one night. I hope you write soon.  
  
There's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking about it, but I don't know how to put it into words. Really, I have no idea how you would take it if I told you. I don't think you would even take it well, especially with the drama of having to go to your new school. So, I'm going to wait a little while. Who knows, maybe I'll tell you in my next letter. Maybe not. I'm sorry . I know I shouldn't have even mentioned it in this letter, but this is my last staionary paper. It's not like I can just erase it. Damnit, I knew I should have typed this up before I actually wrote it.  
  
Anyway, forget about that. Your parents talked to the teachers. All of them said it was all right, that they wouldn't make you make up the homework as long as you were taking classes at Pine Ridge. (I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd make you make it all up with our evil teachers . except for Mr.Digg, of course.) Yesterday we went to the movies after you left. Miranda cried in the car. It hit her kind of late. I would tell you how I reacted, but I'm a MAN. Remember, I had my bar- mitzvah already! No I'm just kidding, it hit me hard, too. Damn, Lizzie. We're going to miss you.  
  
Any problems, write to us. I've got your back.  
  
Hurry up with those points, you need to come home soon!  
  
Yours truly (,  
  
Gordo.-  
  
Lizzie wiped the tear stains off her cheeks. At least they weren't mascara stains; This school didn't allow makeup. What was it that Gordo needed to tell her? She pondered for a while, and came up empty-handed. She decided to be patient and forget about it.  
  
The instructor called the time up. No one had even realized she was crying. All the other girls were absorbed in their letters.  
  
Dinner was pasta and soup. She ate some soup, and tried hard to eat more. She really wanted to get out of this place, but her stomach would not allow it. It was used to no food already.  
  
Lizzie had individual therapy again. It was pretty much the same. Then, Mrs.Dietrich came into the therapy room for point count. She announced that Lizzie had earned seven points today for cooperation, but someone had spotted her throwing food away, so it was now at 5. She needed one-hundred to pass onto Level 2. She thought about that. She could earn five points a day, and be a Level 2 in twenty days. Twenty times six, one hundred- twenty days to graduate. A bit less then half a year. Lizzie sighed. That was the most time she'd ever been away from home.  
  
At 8:30 they were allowed into the public room to talk and play Monopoly. (Real correctional schools don't do this, but I figured Lizzie needed a break.) Lizzie talked with Callie, getting to know her roommate, and joined in on the game. She was third to go bankrupt. They didn't get to finish the game, since Monopoly for eight people takes about seven hours.  
  
At 9:00 they all used the bathroom, and went to sleep. The bright light of the hallway filtered into Lizzie's room, since there was no doors allowed in the dormatories. It took Lizzie lots of time to accustom to sleeping with light, until she finally cried herself to sleep. 


	10. Chapter Ten: I am Confused Guy

Disclaimer: All I own in this story is Pine Ridge and the students and workers in it. Don't own Lizzie, Miranda, nothing. (Though I wish I owned Gordo.) -It may seem like I'm rushing things now, but she's going to be in this school for a long time. Figured I should rush now so you could get the details on Gordo's thoughts- *************Letters to the Skinny Girl*************Chapter Ten**************  
  
The days contiuned this way, and on her free time, she would write back. She didn't mention what Gordo had said because she knew he'd tell her soon. She lost a few points for hiding food, but all in all, by the eighteenth day, she'd accumulated 83 points. That was when she got the leters during study hall.  
  
Miranda's was her usual lined paper, about how much she loved Lizzie, and about how much she had her back. Her parents raved on about their love and support for her. Matt's letter talked to her about the day's events and asked annoying little brother questions about her school. "Do they really put you in a closet for five hours if you misbehave? Because that's what Melina said they do at those schools. And Lanny said they only fed kids there twice a week. Is that true?" But what really caught Lizzie's eye was Gordo's letter. This time on computer paper, it was typed out:  
  
-Dear Lizzie,  
  
Hey. This is Gordo. This letter is going to be short because it's currently midnight and we have PE first period tomorrow. I started this letter in the afternoon, and I couldn't finish it. We miss you so much. Ugh; you need to come home.  
  
I've been writing to you everyday without mentioning again what I wrote on that first letter. After almost three weeks, I figured I was ready to tell you what I've been hiding for over three years. Ah, but I'm typing this time. I can backspace if I regret this!  
  
Okay, so . I really don't want to tell you this. Remember at the murder mystery party when I wanted to tell you something, but your dad interrupted? Remember when Ronnie broke up with you and I also wanted to tell you something? Or when I put you on the school newspaper and you got a letter from Confused Guy? Lizzie, I was trying to tell you something very important all those times that I acted weird. I don't know how to say it. I'll put it simply: I'm Confused Guy. And when I was talking about my best friend, I was talking . about you.-  
  
That's how it ended. The letter WAS short. Lizzie dropped the letter on her desk and scooted her chair back as the bright light of the room hit her eyes suddenly. She remembered the letter.  
  
+++++  
Lizzie sat down to check her column mail. The next letter would be the one. Her finishing one. The last advice she would give before turning in her pen.  
  
-Dear Lizzie, I think I may like my best friend as more than a friend. I don't know what to do.  
Signed, Confused Guy- +++++  
  
Lizzie looked up at the ceiling as she remembered that day. That was Gordo? All this time she'd been blabbering about Ethan, and Danny, and Frankie, and Ronnie . and the only guy who was actually interested in her . was right under her nose? Her very best friend? Her Gordo? She thought about it for a second. Ethan had hair, Danny had money, Frankie had fame, Ronnie was available. But what did all those guys really have? Nothing. She'd been an idiot. Ever since seventh grade, she remembered, her feelings for Gordo had changed, too. She liked him as more than a friend, too. But she'd thought it was just a phase, and pushed her feelings aside, forcing herself to like the guys with the good hair. When all along, her weird, subconscious feeling was right. Gordo. He was right there, how could she have missed him? In her times of need, he was there. In her happiness, he was there. In her anger, he was there. Even when she got the flu, and her parents were running erands, he held her hair back for her to throw up. Something only the most loving guy would do, he'd done. As these thoughts rushed to her, she wanted to slap her self. She felt like throwing up more than when she'd had the flu five years ago, but she hadn't eaten all day. She had nothing to regurgate. That's when she realized. By the time she got out of this place, Gordo could meet another girl.  
  
She had to get cured and out. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Great Depression

-Don't own anything . yup. I'm just the pitiful writer, dreaming of owning Adam Lamberg, yet confessing in her stories of her ownership of absolutely nothing. Zip, zero, nada. * sigh * -  
  
^^^ Read and review everybody! I love hearing from everyone, even flamers! Just don't insult Gordo. I'll be happy. ^^^  
  
He paced the room, running a hand through his wild, curly locks of hair. His crystal blue eyes flickered around the walls, thinking of what he'd sent to Pine Ridge the previous night. -I'm Confused Guy.- David Gordon had officially fallen head over heals for Lizzie McGuire in late seventh grade. He remembered that day that he'd said that if Andy, Lizzie's "follower", weren't a sevie, he might have asked her out. He was lying. Gordo was trying to conceal the fact that he was obsessed with his best friend by faking a crush on another girl.  
  
Sitting on his bed, he looked over at the picture of Lizzie on his nightstand. Gordo ran his hand across it, wishing Lizzie would have never gotten that stupid disorder. Then he could've told her how he felt in person. Although he himself knew he would never have had the guts to tell her face to face.  
  
The seventeen year old boy grabbed his video camera, pushing the on button, and faced it to the floor, moving it around in circles. "I call this film, The Great Depression.", he muttered, smirking as he turned it back off. Great depression was just what he was feeling. Couldn't he have told her before she left? "God, Gordon. Another goof-up." He said quietly, as he slowly turned the lights off and fell into an uneasy sleep, still in his jeans and sweatshirt.  
  
++++++++++  
"I don't love you, Gordo. You could've told me before, maybe I'd have loved you then. But I love Ethan . and Ronnie, and Frankie, and Danny. Not you." ++++++++++  
  
Gordo awoke from his dream and glared at the neon green letter of his alarm clock. 5:00 am. The sun was still hidden, tucked behind the dark, grey horizon of buildings and empty streets. The last time he was awake at five in the morning was at Lizzie's house, over a month ago, when he and Miranda had slept over there. They'd stayed up until six-thirty, watching scary movies and throwing pillows in self defense againt the shadows that their sleepiness had made them fear. It turned out all those shadows were just the kitchen fan, blowing images against the family room walls. They fell asleep later, waking after noon, to the smell of Mrs. McGuire's famous strawberry waffles sizzling on their plates.  
  
Gordo missed being able to stay up late, talking about stupid, pointless high school topics and eating junk food. He missed watching movies with his TWO best friends, and he missed meeting each other to go out every Friday night. He even missed Miranda and Lizzie's girly conversations at the shoe stores in the mall.  
  
His thoughts ran short as he realized the sun was slowly peaking its way into a gloomy, dawn light. Gordo rubbed his eyes, picked up his clothes, and got in the shower, his tired thoughts about Lizzie whirling around even as he bathed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miranda was still sleeping by the time Gordo got in the shower. About an hour later, at seven, she got up. She had no idea what she was doing awake. She usually woke at around noon in the summer, but her body would sleep no more. She got up, and made herself some pancakes.  
  
Miranda had not taken it nearly as hard as her best guy friend. Gordo had felt horrible about Lizzie leaving due to the fact that he was obsessed over her. Miranda had cried, sobbed, and denied, but she was now pretty much just bored. Lizzie was the only person she could talk to . of course, there was Gordo. But did Gordo want to here about her latest crush or the stain that wouldn't wash out of her new blouse? Not really. Plus, he had been depressed enough lately, and hadn't talked much at their meets at the Digital Bean. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Depression, Joy, and a...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . too bad. I'd love owning Adam Lamberg  
. (  
  
* Sorry I haven't updated in so long; I've been busy with my stupid summer  
homework. I don't get it. Isn't summer supposed to be a break from school? I still have twelve math chapters left and a whole book to read,  
so I may not update until next week. *  
  
Letters to the Skinny Girl  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Chapter XII  
  
  
Finally! It was Sunday! Lizzie awoke with a jump, five minutes before the morning call. She got dressed in the dim sunrise as everyone else slept, trying to hold their last five minutes of rest.  
  
Today was the day she got to write to her family, her friends . Gordo. She had no idea what she would tell him. Did she like him? At the same time, the letter from her best friend scared her, pleased her, and depressed her.  
  
The call rose as she was washing her face. Her hair brushed, she sat on her bed and put on her shoes. Since she'd awoke early, she had a few minutes to think, sitting on her bed as the other girls rushed through the bathroom, scrambling, looking for an empty stall before their five minutes were up. Lizzie thought about what she would say in her letter.  
  
The day went slowly. Lizzie clouded off all through breakfast, therapy, group, lunch, excersice, and even in the shower, she thought of Gordo.  
  
When the time came for writing, in Study Hall, Lizzie quickly collected the stationary paper from Mrs. Dietrich before entering the room, and sat down quietly.  
  
-Dear Gordo,  
I've wanted to tell you this since-  
  
No . she crumpled the letter, and started on Miranda's and her family's letters first. I'm doing fine, this place is kind of depressing, the food is kind of good, can't wait to see you all, missing you, blah blah blah . She talked about Gordo's letter fast to Miranda, and then got to his.  
  
She wanted to say, "Gordo. I feel the same way. You are the reason why I wake up every morning. You are the reason why I am struggling to earn points and get out of here. I love you," but she couldn't do that.  
  
She began writing:  
  
-Dear Gordo,  
I'm not quite sure what to tell you. Your letter took me by surprise. Gordo, I can't believe I was such an idiot. Those times that I was falling over Ronnie and Ethan and all those other guys. You were right there. This is really hard for me to say, Gordo. Well, I kind of feel the same way about you. No. I totally feel the same way about you. At first, the nudging feeling that I like you . as more than a friend was ignored. I thought it was just that I was desperate . no offense, but I was in denial. But as the weeks, months past, it started to become stronger. I actually hid it with my crush on Ethan because I was afraid that my feelings would ruin our friendship. But Ethan was just a crush. He had nothing but looks. You . Gordo, I didn't just "like" you. Since I met you, I loved you as the best friend on earth. But that love became something different. I wish I would have told you this before I came here, but . I think I like my best friend as more than a friend, too.-  
  
Lizzie sat back and read her letter through. At first, she thought she couldn't send it. It was too outright. But she sent it anyway, sealing the envelope with an invisible kiss of hope. Hope that it would work out.  
____________________________________  
  
.The next day - Gordo's room - Noon.  
  
"David! You got mail from Lizzie!" Mrs. Gordon yelled from the kitchen.  
  
David jumped from his gloomy state of depression on his bed, and raced downstairs, nearly tripping over the chairs.  
  
"Where is it? Where's my letter?" Gordo said, frantically searching through the Monday morning mail.  
  
"Right here." Mr.Gordon said, holding it out to him.  
  
"You didn't read it, did you?" Gordo asked, snatching the folded white envelope out of his father's hand.  
  
His parents shook their heads, and both suspected what was going on. They knew about their son's feelings towards his best friend, although he had no idea they did. They also knew that Lizzie and David would most likely end up dating, falling in love. They'd known that their son and their best friends' daughter were compatible since the day they held hands, walking to their first day of kindergarten.  
  
Gordo ran back upstairs, slammed his door shut, and pounced on his bed, tearing the envelope open. He read slowly, savoring every word, as he knew that they had been written by the most important person in his world. At first, he was shocked. He never thought that she would feel the same way about him. He read the letter through and through, over and over, until the concept made its way through his mass of curly hair. Lizzie felt the same way. A huge grin fell over his face as he read it for the fifteenth time. Suddenly he had reason to get dressed. Suddenly he wanted to take a shower, have a meal, come out of his depression. He read the note one last time, and hopped into the bathtub, singing as the warm water fell upon what he thought was possibly the happiest person alive.  
_____________________________________  
  
Miranda awoke late, feeling extremely sleepy. Last night she had gone to bed late. School started in a week in a half, and Miranda had in her mind complete depression. What would school be like without Lizzie?  
  
She took a quick shower and ate a small breakfast, now nausious and sad.  
  
=Phone call from Miranda to Gordo: G: Hello? M: Hey, Gordo. It's Miranda. G: Oh, hey.= Gordo's voice sounded surprisingly happy. =M: You sound joyful. G: I do? Oh . yes, I do. I got Lizzie's letter. M: Oh. I haven't read mine yet. Anyway, you want to go out? Movie? We could watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Though it's not really the same without Lizzie yelling at the screen and raving on about Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom's hottness. G: Haha. Yeah. You sound depressed. Let's go to the DB. Meet me there at one thirty. M: Okay. Bye. G: See you.=  
  
Miranda finished up her outfit with the one belt in her closet that went well with her black jeans and her white rhinestone tanktop. A checkered black and white one with strings hanging off the end. She put on black flip flops, a white choker, and didn't even bother with much makeup. Some lipgloss, light eyeshadow, barely any mascara, and she brushed her hair and let it loose.  
  
Gordo arrived, smelling like cologne and mints. He was wearing his nice watch and his director's cap, not to mention a huge grin.  
  
Miranda was confused by his happiness. What was his reason to wear his hundred dollar jacket? Or spritz on cologne? Why was he smiling?  
  
Gordo told Miranda about Lizzie's letter, and suddenly everything made sense to her. While it cheered her up, it slowly made her even more sad. Come the day that Lizzie returned, Miranda realized that things would not be the same. Gordo and Lizzie would be all . well, together. Miranda would most likely be left out. They would want time to be "alone". She winced. The thought of Gordo and Lizzie together was strange to her, although she'd known it was destined to happen eventually. Her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"What's wrong, Miranda?" Gordo asked, slightly worried over his friend's silence throughout their sipping of soda and milkshakes.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go. I'll see you later." She said, getting up from the table and walking out.  
  
Strange, Gordo thought. She just got here twenty-five minutes ago and she already has to go. Why'd she make plans anyway if she knew she'd only be here for half an hour?  
______________________________________  
  
"Matt! Get out of your sister's drawers!" Mrs. McGuire yelled upon finding her son in Lizzie's room, looking through her things.  
  
"Mo-o-om, I was just remembering our good memories with these wonderful photographs!" He responded. He was now turning fourteen, but he'd never really matured.  
  
"Oh? Then why is her diary in your hand? Give that to me. I need to send it to her anyway so she can write in it. She's been asking me to send it for a week."  
  
Matt smiled and got up.  
  
"Oh. And you're grounded for today because you were reading her diary." She said to him.  
  
He frowned. He'd almost gotten away safely.  
  
Jo sat on her daughter's bed as Matt shut the door on his way out. She picked up the photos on the floor and ran a hand across the one of Lizzie. Lizzie BEFORE she'd become so worried about her weight. A tear trickled onto her mother's lap. She wiped it away quickly and picked up the diary, vowing she would not read it. Jo picked up the makeup Matt had sprawled on the floor and sighed as she realized he'd stained the carpet with Lizzie's nail polish.  
  
_________________________________________ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: September Second

~Disclaimer: I own no characters but the students, teachers, and workers at  
Pine Ridge Acadamy.~ (((Apologizing for the whole summer/school mixup. I put in the review page that it was school time, but ignore that. This chapter is the day before school starts. Also, ignore the fact that Gordo went to PE first period.  
I have bad memory---)))  
=============================================  
L.e.t.t.e.r.s . t.o. . t.h.e. . S.k.i.n.n.y. . G.i.r.l. (())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
(())  
.C.h.a.p.t.e.r . T.h.i.r.t.e.e.n. ((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()  
))((()))  
  
Miranda was busy all day finishing her summer reading. She should have done it earlier, like her parents told her. Too bad she was busy crying. The Giver. It was a good book. Just like the boy in the book, the people in Miranda's life had been hiding something from her. Although Gordo had told Miranda right after Lizzie left about how he felt about her, she still felt left out.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Gordo was again today pretty happy. He was sad that Lizzie would not be at school, yet he made it through the day with a smile. Of course, straight A Gordo had finished all his summer homework in July, so he was free to enjoy his last day of vacation. At night he packed the books that he'd bought in his backpack and his folders in his binder, and he sat down to write to Lizzie:  
  
-Dear Lizzie,  
I have been smiling all day. I don't know what my parents think I've been up to. I never expected you to feel the same way, but I'm glad you do. I came out of my gloomy depression. Miranda seems pretty sad, though. Don't know why. Life is good. Though I miss you more than anything. Remember in third grade when my parakeet got lost and I cried for two weeks? This is a billion times worse.  
Wait. So if you feel the same way about me . what would that mean? I don't know if when you get back you'll ever want to go out . as more than friends, you know. If you do . well, we can talk about it when you get back.  
Lizzie, when you fell over all those guys, you were NOT being an idiot. You were being a teenage girl.  
And I am so glad you didn't hide those feelings because I don't know what I would've done if you didn't feel the same way.  
I really don't want to go back to school. Especially if you're not going to be there. You're parents tell me you only need five more points to pass level one. That's great!  
Well, I have to go. I wish I could write longer, really, but my parents need me to help them carry the new computer into the study. (They've been buying all this new stufff; it's so weird.)  
  
Love, Gordo.- _______________________________________________________________  
  
The next day- Hilldridge High School _______________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, well. It's Gordork and Nerderanda. Where's Frizzie? Did she leave the possie?" (I messed up when I said Kate was being nice. Ignore that, too.) Kate had once again .changed . even more over the summer. She was now quite a slut, if it not be to bold to say. Everyone thought it, just no one ever said it. She wore a light pink tube top and a black (very mini) mini-skirt. Her hair was loose and wavy, and her legs were set off in black high heel boots. She dated a new guy every two days, and partied every night. She was failing pretty much every class, but Kate didn't care. Her whole life was guys, parties, and annoying the "little" people.  
  
"LIZZIE is away at the moment, Kate. Why don't you go find a guy to make out with, because we don't really feel like talking about it." Miranda said, her voice altering as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
Gordo stayed silent, his imagination drifting off to the day that Lizzie would return. He couldn't wait for December. That's when Mr. And Mrs. McGuire had predicted she'd come home. It was now September 2, 2003. He was counting down the days, and continuosly questioning Lizzie about how many points she had so far. He came slowly back to consciousness as Miranda waved a ruler at his face.  
  
"Earth to Gordo, are you there?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Just thinking."  
  
"Let me guess," Miranda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you were thinking about Lizzie!"  
  
"Yeah . wait. Why are you mad?" He replied, realizing she had said this angrily.  
  
"I don't know. I have to get to first period. See you later." Miranda grabbed her backpack, and walked away, her heels fiercely clicking on the hallway floors.  
  
First period was Gordo's study hall, and Mr.Norrington, the study hall supervisor, was asleep half the class. He didn't even realize if someone was late, so Gordo stood by his locker, watching the crowds disintigrate, as the bustling teenagers hurried to their first class of the year. He stayed where he was, and finally realized he had been out there for ten minutes. Opening his locker, he got his second and third period books, and brought nothing to study hall but stationary paper and a pen.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Miranda sat in the back of her first period history class, doodling in her notebook as the teacher raved on, welcoming his class to what would probably be the worst year of Miranda's life. No Lizzie. And even if it was only four or five more months without her, when she returned, it would probably be as if she was invisible to Miranda. Gordo and Lizzie. The thought ran through Miranda's head, spinning in her mound of negative thoughts.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie sat down near Callie in group. Mrs. Winston had not yet arrived.  
  
The time before the teachers arrived, and in their free time, was when all the student talked together. The girls in her group now knew lots about Lizzie, especially Callie, who'd become her good friend, and Lizzie knew lots about them. She would often talk to her roommate about her brother, Miranda, her parents, and always raved on about Gordo, and about his love letter to her. Callie was always interested in what Lizzie had to say, and would listen closely, then tell Lizzie about her own siblings, parents, and friends.  
  
Mrs. Winston walked in, and controlled the chattering.  
  
They then did a special project. Every group session had a theme, and this one was trust. Lizzie's turn was first. She was to stand on a tall table, and let herself fall into one of her peers' arms. The peer was Nancy. Nancy was okay, she was pretty nice to Lizzie, although she always talked about guys. She reminded Lizzie of a kinder, nicer, but even sluttier Kate.  
  
Lizzie fell with ease, and the tall, read headed girl caught her quickly.  
  
After that, Lizzie had individual therapy. Mr.Richard asked her about how much she was eating, and Lizzie answered honestly. She had started to eat more, but not quite enough. Mr. Richard asked her if there was any motivation for her to get out.  
  
There was an akward silence, and Lizzie slowly nodded.  
  
"Well, what is it?" He patiently responded, tapping his pen against his dark green notebook that he used to take notes on his patients.  
  
"My friend . his name is David. Well everyone calls him Gordo except for his parents." She explained about the love letter, and Mr. Richard encouraged her to tell him how she felt about Gordo. She explained she felt the same way, and that he was her motivation. This was pretty much when she realized he was a huge part of the reason she missed home. Of course, she urged to see her family, and especially Miranda, but she wanted even more to see Gordo, to hug him. To find out if their relationship would blossom. 


	14. Author's Note

~Author's Note:  
  
You know when you start getting either bored of writing a story or you get major writer's block? Well, they're both happening to me on this story. I've decided to take a break from it until I get an idea that will keep both myself and you guys interested. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story. My writer's blocks usually just last about a week or two. Meanwhile, I'm going to work on a new Lizzie McGuire story if you want to check it out. I'm thinking of either a story about Kate, or a story about either Miranda, Lizzie, or Gordo getting sent to jail . hmmm. Sorry for any invonviniences, but I'm sure all you regular writers out there have had the same problem before. For those who just read, so sorry. ( ~ 


End file.
